


Chris-Mass at Quark's Podfic

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Misunderstandings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Quark has a plan to profit off an old Hew-mon celebration.There's just one problem with his plan, and Jadzia's going to let him figure that out in his own time.I love GladDecease's fic so much (I've read it at least 9 times) I wanted to share it, and they allowed me to make podfic of it! 15 minutes long, fair warning: I tried to do voices.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Chris-Mass at Quark's Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chris-Mass at Quark's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949790) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



[StephaniDFTBA](https://soundcloud.com/user-434964077) · [Chris-Mass at Quark's](https://soundcloud.com/user-434964077/chris-mass-at-quarks)


End file.
